Steel Clan
The Steel Clan are arguably one of David Xanatos's most iconic creations and acted as enforcers of his will in the animated Disney series, Gargoyles. History Xanatos initially built the robots using the information that he had obtained from the three computer disks which he tricked the gargoyles into stealing from Cyberbiotics for him. After creating the Steel Clan, Xanatos tested them out by having them attack Goliath's clan. Xanatos assumed that the robots' metal bodies, total obedience, and freedom from the need for stone sleep would make them superior to the real gargoyles. Fortunately, the programming of the first Steel Clan robots was simple enough that Goliath and the other gargoyles were able to destroy them with relative ease. Xanatos built more, however, and continued to improve on their programming. During the time that he spent in prison, he had one of these robots attack Goliath, and draw blood from him. This blood was then used by Anton Sevarius to obtain the cell samples needed to create Thailog. When Xanatos clashed with the gargoyles at the Statue of Liberty and the George Washington Bridge following his release from prison, he was accompanied by fresh Steel Clan robots although they were soon defeated. He also used them to frighten the citizens of New York while he himself (in a new exo-suit armor that looked nearly identical to a Steel Clan robot except for the coloring) stole the Eye of Odin from the Museum of Modern Art and to help spread the hypergolic gas needed to break Demona's "stone by night" curse throughout the sky over Manhattan. More recently, Xanatos also used some more Steel Clan robots to recapture Coldstone in the Himalayas, and some time later, used another Steel Clan robot to battle the gargoyles who were protecting the Stone of Destiny in London. A similar group of robots called the Iron Clan has also been built, specifically to combat Oberon. Characteristics The Steel Clan robots possess rockets on their backs along with stabilizers on their feet which allow flight, and razor-sharp wings for maneuverability. They are equipped with retractable arm-cannons on their right forearms along with razor-sharp talons. The second batch onwards were capable of generating electricity along their bodies to prevent enemies from coming into physical contact with them. Their programming is still primitive as they continue to make similar mistakes, such as flying into buildings and each other. Powers and Abilities The Steel Clan had many of the abilities associated with Gargoyles, such as superhuman strength and the ability to fly via the use of wings - however the Steel Clan were robotic in nature rather than supernatural. Personality The Steel Clan does not possess individual personalities akin to humans, instead they were pretty much mindless machines that did what they were programmed to do: loyal to Xanatos the Steel Clan were in many ways the perfect enforcers of his will: within many of the Steel Clan incarnation was a unique red Steel Clan robot, this was the only one with an individual personality and was actually David Xanatos himself (hidden within a power-suit). Legacy thumb|250px|The successor The Iron Clan were upgraded versions of the Steel Clan and appeared in the animated series "Gargoyles" - although originally designed to be guardians to Alexander at least one of them has been used by Xanatos to attack the gargoyles of London. History Owen Burnett designed and commissioned the construction of the upgraded robots to use against Oberon when he would inevitably attack Xanatos to claim Alexander Xanatos (Xanatos' infant son). He designed them to be larger than their brother clan, the Steel Clan, and clad them in iron, as the Children of Oberon are weak against iron. When Oberon attacked the Eyrie Building for the purpose of claiming Alexander, the Iron clan defended their home, but all were eventually destroyed. Xanatos built at least one more Iron Clan robot, however, to use against the gargoyles in London protecting the artifact called Stone of Destiny. Gallery Steel-clan.png Trivia *The irony of the Iron Clan being an upgrade from the Steel Clan is that iron is actually weaker than steel (however from the show's logic it makes more sense as Iron is one of the only true weaknesses Fay have and the Iron Clan were designed to counter magic). Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Evil